


ele's shitty day

by enchantedincantis



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedincantis/pseuds/enchantedincantis
Summary: eleonora has been having a shitty day and edoardo , her boyfriend helps her through it all.





	ele's shitty day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridescentwinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/gifts).



> So this is my first fanfic and it gets a bit steamy at the end so be warned. I would like some reviews and comments and Enjoy!

eleonora was having a shitty day.

She got messaged again by some dude on Instagram named alessandro who just couldn't take a hint. 

He had been messaging her non stop for 2 weeks now which made sense to her because while edoardo's instagram was full of pics of them she decided to keep her relationship on a lower profile which was hard with a guy like edoardo.

silvia wouldn't stop talking about some new guy in school named alessandro who had just transferred halfway through the year to this school.

According to her sources, he wanted to join the villa and he was super hot. sana was the only one who had seen the guy and thought " he was just like the others".

She showed them a picture and sure enough it was him. Her Instagram stalker.

federica gave her opinion on him and soon enough so did eva. When eva was done talking she noticed a change in her friend's mood so she drifted the conversation from alessandro to silvia's new cat and her developed baking skills ( silvia’s not the cat’s).

Soon the bell rang and they went to class. eva stayed behind and asked eleonora if she was okay.

eleonora couldn’t tell her.

eva already had enough on her plate after what happened with gio and fede, she was just trying to move on and study with no distractions.

eleonora just shrugged and said “ I’m fine just didn’t sleep well last night”. Though eva didn’t seem to believe it she realized if eleonora wanted to tell their group of friends she would of.

“ Ok just remember if you need anything I’m here for you.” eva said. ele nodded and they hugged before they went separate ways. Eleonora walked to her next and last class, chemistry.

She got there just before class started and just her luck alessandro was in this class as well.

The teacher told him to introduce himself and he happily stood up.

She tuned him out and sat down on the only seat left in class the one next to his.

She usually loved chemistry and actually excelled in the subject but today she couldn’t even concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

Soon eleonora was snapped out of her gaze by the teacher herself. “Eleonora Sava!” she yelled, making ele stop and actually listen.

“As I was saying, you will be showing the new kid about how our class works.”, she said and continued on with her lesson.

“hi gorgeous , just letting you know that you can call me ale .” said alessandro in a flirtatious tone.

“ ok let’s just get started” ele responded completely ignoring his advances.

“ come on! you really don’t recognize me?!” he exclaimed.

ele rolled her eyes and said “ ok alessandro , let me tell you this, I don’t want you and i just want to do what the teacher said and leave , ok stalker?” she didn’t wait for him to respond and started to explain to him all the material her chemistry class has done.

soon there were only 10 minutes left of their class and she felt a cool unfamiliar hand start to creep up her thigh.

as soon as ele realized what was actually going on, she spanked his hand and gave him a glare.

he seemed to be grinning as she angrily said “ what the fuck do you think you are doing?!”

“oh I’m just giving you a sneak peek of what’s to come.” suddenly ele felt sick remembering what happened with edo’s brother.

she got up and asked the teacher to go to the nurse because she really felt bad and excused herself because it was her last period. before the teacher even finished her goodbyes , she gathered her stuff and bolted without a second glance. she rushed to the bathroom feeling a panic attack coming on.

as she calmed herself down in a stall, two girls came in thinking they were alone.

“ so did you see edoardo’s new Instagram post ?” one started.

“ of course Valentina the one where he is at that expensive ice cream shop looking hot as always , everyone has already.” the other responded.

“ well stella apparently he was getting his new girlfriend some, you know that uptight bitch eleonora.” said valentina.

“ she is so lucky I mean imagine being able to have the Edoardo Incanti at anytime.” said stella dreamily.

“ well she isn’t good enough for him. he deserves someone who can satisfy him and his needs and keep him popular. she clearly can’t , have you seen her ? anyway i’m not the only one who thinks so.” said Valentina arrogantly full of jealousy.

“ don’t waste your breath on her and we have to go , my parents want me home early.” responded stella.

as they left , ele got out and was trying to process all that has happened.

So people thought she wasn’t good enough for her boyfriend , no big deal.

but suddenly ele started to feel bad, something she hasn’t felt in a long time , insecure.

maybe they were right she wasn’t right for edo , a gorgeous rich boy should have a just as perfect girl next to him.so why did he pick her ?

these feelings were feelings she always kept deep down inside because she had worked hard for where she is now. she wipes her tears and made her self look presentable then got out of the bathroom to meet up with the girls.

as she was walking she kept breathing to make sure she left the place she had buried oh so deep inside. they were all talking about their days when a car interrupted them. edo said hi to all the girls and then ele bid goodbyes to all her friends and walked into his car.

he kissed her cheek and said “ hey bellisima”. she responded shyly not really believing him for once and let out a small hey.

as they were driving to their place it was quiet.

all of a sudden edo pulls over a new street with nice houses but one seemed to have new people moving in.

so he drives the car into the alleyway next to the houses so they can’t be seen.

when they finally had some privacy, edo turned to her and asked her “ what is wrong bella donna”. “ please stop calling me that”she responded. “ why not it’s true” he said confused by her behavior.

“ why did you pick me?” ele said tears clouding up her eyes.

suddenly she is pulled in to his lap from her seat so she is straddling him.

“ what? what do you mean? I love you and your whole self. I love the way you help your friends and fight for them when you need to. I love how you can be silly and funny when you want to be. I love your gorgeous emerald eyes with sleek dark brown hair that I love to run my fingers through so much and your oh so red lips. I love the way you are so perfect for me, putting me in my place when I need it . I just love you ele.” he said meaningfully while looking into her eyes.

“ but others don’t think so. according to them , you deserve someone better who can satisfy your needs.” ele said touched by his words.

“ you do and you are all I need eleonora francesca sava.” he responded to her lovingly.

he leaned in for a short sweet kiss but ele wanted to prove the demons wrong so she made the kiss passionate and deeper.

soon enough they were making out in edo’s car in an alleyway where anyone could see them but they didn’t care.

Hips were colliding together and ele was just in a state of pleasure letting out occasional moans and soft gasps.

as edo’s mouth was sucking harder on her neck , she hit her hand on the window and that snapped her out of her daze , remembering where they are.

“edo, we have to stop” she forced herself to say. their foreheads touched and eleonora looked around and saw no one but them . “we should go home” he said with a suggestive glint in his eyes.

that car ride was the quickest one she’s ever had and the moment they walked into the apartment , a night of complete bliss started.

the next day when she walked into class with her head held high and a hickey on her neck , mouths were wide open with shock and alessandro finally took a hint.


End file.
